The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of forming a micro pattern in a semiconductor device which is finer than the resolution of the exposure equipment.
As a semiconductor device becomes more integrated, a required minimum line width becomes reduced. However, the development of the exposure equipment for realizing a required fine line width of such a high-integrated device is not satisfied. In particular, in a case where the fine line width which of less than 50 nm needs to be obtained by conventional exposure equipment, the resolution ability of the conventional exposure equipment is limited.